


daydreamer

by exasperatedmoron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (he's alive here dw), Daydreaming, Humour, M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, barry allen daydreams while speeding around, idk how to tag, no beta we die like len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/exasperatedmoron
Summary: prompt: coldflash + "fuck he's gonna kill me"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this before on tumblr and figured why not put it here too

Here’s the thing about Barry Fucking Allen. He’s a dreamer.

No, not that kind of dreamer who has big dreams and things like that. (Well he is, but that’s not the issue right now.)

He’s a day dreamer.

It was never a problem in the past because he would day dream the most when he was on the way to work in Joe’s car or when he’s running tests in his lab on autopilot.

But then, he became the Flash and he barely had any time to just let his mind wander. If he wasn’t fighting crime, he’d be at the lab working on theories with Cait and Cisco or at work, rushing on his reports. He had to focus on so many things that even when he got home, he couldn’t even lay in bed and stare at the ceiling like he used to - he usually passed out before his face even hit the pillow.

But eventually, he started to get used to the layout of the city and spotting muggers and robbers were becoming second nature as he ran. Soon, he didn’t need to focus so much anymore and he could let his mind drift to whatever scenario it wanted to. If there was a crime or he was needed elsewhere, Cisco’s voice is more than loud enough to snap him out of it.

That’s what he was doing. He was on patrol, thinking about what if all of his villains met. Would they form a group to kill him or would they have tea and compare their fights with him? Maybe Livewire would like Peek a Boo. She seems like all she needed was a friend. Maybe Shawna could even convince her to join the Rogues. He wondered how big it was already. He knew their leader, Leonard Snart, kept recruiting after Mardon.

He was so deep in his thoughts and for once, he did not notice his surroundings. It was nearly 9pm and the streets were barely lit, he thought the alleyway shortcut was empty. It wasn’t. By the time he realised that there was a figure dressed in dark colors in his path, it was too late. He already slammed into said figure at super speed.

He watched in horror as the figure flew all the way to the end and slammed again into the brick wall of a building, falling not-so-gently into the asphalt.

“Oh _shit_.”

He quickly turned on his comm and told Caitlin to prepare the med bay for the man - he figured if he injured this man, he should be responsible for him and not just drop him off at a hospital. As he did so, he sped over to the unconscious figure and frowned at how familiar the back of their head was.

“You’ve got to be kidding… Fuck, he’s going to kill me.”

* * *

8 hours later, Barry was sitting beside Leonard Snart as the older man laid unconscious in their med bay. The man wasn’t injured as much as Barry thought he was, but he had a broken arm and a serious concussion (on top of many many bruises all throughout his body - but he’s really hoping those wouldn’t form into something too bad because the whole incident was bad enough).

Cisco called Lisa and Caitlin managed to get in contact with the Waverider to update Mick. As soon as they told them he was going to be okay, the two of them scoffed and said something along the lines of, “Serves him right for not inviting us on the heist” and “Wanted the damn hero all to himself…”

Barry apologized multiple times to Lisa (and once to Mick, who apparently thanked the speedster because “bastard needed some sleep anyway”) and promised to keep her updated. He used that as an excuse to sit beside the man for 5 hours straight, only getting up to use the bathroom- which he did at superspeed.

After another hour of waiting (and daydreaming), he finally heard the man groan and wake up.

“Oh thank god you’re awake!”

“What the - Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a car…”

Barry started to turn red and look down, mumbling something and refusing to make eye contact with the time traveler.

“Wait, what happene- wait. Oh, you did not.” The man rubbed his eyebrows and sighed before looking at the (literal) scarlet speedster. “You fucking ran into me?!”

“I didn’t know you were there!”

“Scarlet, you have fucking super speed. Even if you noticed it at the very last second, you’re fast enough to swerve or something. Jesus, kid. Were you running with your eyes closed or something?”

The hero didn’t reply, only mumbled something again and turned even darker (how is Barry even real).

“Cait said that you have a broken arm, a few rib fractures and a concussion-” “Oh trust me Scarlet, I know.”

Barry frowned and turned to the chart she left on the side of his bed. “Are you in pain? I thought Cait gave you the strong pain meds?”

“I’m not. But with the way I banged that wall after you banged me, I’m surprised I’m not paralyzed.” Thank fuck.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence with Barry watching Len as the man tried to move his fingers sticking out of his cast. He’s never going to be able to live this down. This, on top of the shameless flirting bantering the two of them do is enough to ruin the poor hero forever. He will never ever tell anyone (especially Len) that he was thinking of the man himself right before running into him. Nope. Never. That piece of information is following him to the grave.

“Barry!”

Barry jumped in his seat and shook himself out of his thoughts again. Len was watching him with a curious expression which turned into disbelief. “Don’t tell me you were daydreaming when you ran into me.”

“Okay. I wasn’t daydreaming when I ran into you.”

“I’m going to ice you.”

“Oh… about… that…” Barry rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and silently prayed to whatever God there was that Len wouldn’t strangle him right then and there. “So. Super speed and walls aren’t really good for pieces of technology, like your cold gun…”

“Flash…”

“But! I swear! I promise you that by the time you’re healed up and Caitlin clears you, it’ll be as good as new! Cisco said he’ll fix it… I mean it took a while to convince him and maybe some persuading from Lisa too… but you’ll get it back! It’s the least I can do since… yea… and besides, you may need it for your next Legends mission.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah, you don’t. I mean, you’re good even without the gun. But it might make missions easier if-”

“As in, I’m not going back to the waverider, Scarlet.”

“What? Why?!”

“I died.” Len leveled Barry with a look and cocked his eyebrow. “You should know. You did pull me out of the Time Stream.”

“Yeah…”

“Dying does something to a person. They’ll never be the same. Just look at Sara or even your friend, Doctor Snow. Made me realise that there’s something in Central I can’t leave behind. There’s something here I need to do.”

“Take care of Lisa?”

“She’s part of the reason. But no, not take care of her. She’s big enough to take care of herself and I’m proud of her for that. Being a time travelling thief was great - remind me to show you the painting I took from Da Vinci. But there was always something missing. Heists started to feel different. Empty, in a way. Even when Mick stayed the same as he did when we were here, it’s like something was missing. And, sometimes we would be stuck in the tin can for days or weeks. There was a lot of free time to… reflect. To realise what I left behind here. I nearly missed the chance completely, but the Oculus gave me a second chance for some reason. And you know me, I’m an oppurtunitist. And there’s an opportunity here that I figured I needed to take.”

Len looked at him and Barry felt like he was looking at Len’s soul through the bright, ocean blue eyes. Almost as if Len was trying to show or tell Barry something with his eyes alone. They didn’t say anything for a while, just communicating with each other through their eyes. Barry felt like he understood nothing but also understood everything.

There was always something about Len that intrigued him and he knew Len was intrigued by Barry too. It wasn’t hard for their dynamic to shift from the typical hero-villian relationship to whatever they were now. It also wasn’t hard to connect the dots from the way Len was looking at him.

“Well, don’t wait too long then. If I were you, I’d take my chances the second I get it.”

Len smiled. Not the cocky smirk he wore when they bantered while fighting each other. But the kind of smile that felt warm and genuine.

“Scarlet.”

“Yeah, Len?”

“Just wondering. Did you realise you were holding my hand this whole time?” Len lifted up his right hand, which was interlocked with Barry’s left. His smile somehow widened at how fast Barry’s face turned red.

“You- I- That- You were unconscious so-”

“You took the chance to hold my hand?”

“I- Well… I mean, I needed to know when you’d wake up so I figured you’d squeeze my hand and I’d notice and … well… yea… that too I guess.”

Leonard “I’m a big bad man” Snart giggled and brought their hands up and kissed the back of Barry’s before placing them on his chest.

“Thank you, Scarlet.”

“Anytime, Len.”


End file.
